


Not an Actual Surprise

by Blood_and_Lychee



Series: Jonrya Week 2020 [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Jonrya Week, Jonrya Week - Day Three: Touching, Jonrya Week 2020, jonrya january
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:48:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22443580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blood_and_Lychee/pseuds/Blood_and_Lychee
Summary: It started when the King began to smile
Relationships: Jon Snow & Arya Stark, Jon Snow/Arya Stark
Series: Jonrya Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614964
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36
Collections: Jonrya Week, Jonrya Week: January 2020





	Not an Actual Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! So, in this fic, Robb's Will exists so Jon's his heir, Rickon and Bran are still missing (Bran will stay in the North, as the Three Eyed Raven), Sansa is now widow of Harry Harding, who died in a hunting acident only weeks after his wedding, and days after becoming lord of the Vale, because of Sweetrobin's passing, and lady of the Vale.

Since Arya came back to Winterfell much had changed, it started when the King began to smile, he was still sullen, some would say even moody, but never in the lady's presence. Then the people commenced talking.

They were always touching, it was inappropriate, they did it even more than what was typical to married couples, holding hands at dinner, she whispered things in his ear during a war council meeting, he spends the midnights in her rooms, the servants heard both laughing late at night.

After the war for spring, Jon, now a known Targaryen, abdicated in her favor, it wasn't a huge change though, lady Arya already ruled athwart him anyway, besides he was still her councilman.

When their engagement was announced, it didn't was an actual surprise to anyone with sights.

**Author's Note:**

> Oof, it was really small this time >< Anyways, thank you so much for reading! Reviews are always appreciated. Great Jonrya Week!


End file.
